Harmless Friendship Initiative
|date = 3/10/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=70510 |termin = 19/4/2010 |link2= |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Harmless Friendship Initiative was a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty between the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the Aqua Defense Initiative. It was announced on 3 October 2009, and became defunct upon ADI's disbandment 19 April 2010. Text of the Treaty The Harmless Friendship Initiative Preamble The Mostly Harmless Alliance and the Aqua Defense Initiative come together here today to declare and celebrate their friendship. MHA and ADI will do everything that they can do in order to strengthen their alliances, as well as their sphere. Section I - Sovereignty MHA and ADI, although completely Harmless to one another, recognize each alliance's Sovereignty from one another. Section II - Peace Both MHA and ADI shall create an Initiative of peace with one another. If a nation from either alliance should act harmful to the other alliance, they must be ordered to offer peace and reparations to make up for any damages that they have done. Any defending nation in this instance will limit any retaliation to the number and types of attacks received. Should the harmful nation refuse to offer peace and fulfill the terms of reparation, they will be declared a rogue and handled by the policies of the harmed nation's alliance. Section II Item A. Neither alliance will take up the Initiative of spying on the other alliance's nations. Item B. Neither signatory will engage in the use of harmful sanctions against member nations of the other alliance without written permission from that alliance's government. Section III - Friendship The members of MHA and ADI will be friendly and Harmless to one another, in public forums, IRC, and in game. Section IV - Intelligence If either alliance receives information that indicates an immenent Harm to the other alliance, the receiving alliance will inform the other alliance of the Initiative against that alliance. Relevant information will be provided, but the source of that information may be left undisclosed. Section V - War If either alliance finds themselves at war, they may request financial or military assistance from the other. Although not obligated to, the other alliance is greatly encouraged to provide aid. Item A. Either alliance may use this treaty as an optional defense pact. Should either alliance be Harmed by an outside force, they may contact the other alliance and request military assistance. Said alliance has up to 48 hours to reply. Item B. Refusal to follow Section V, Item A. cannot be used as grounds to terminate this treaty. Section VI - Termination Should the need to remain Harmless to one another no longer be of benefit to either alliance, either alliance may Initiate termination of this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other alliance through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to doing this, except when the countersigned has violated Section II. Signatories Signed for Aqua Defense Initiative * John Warbuck- Lord High Sentinel * Yuurei- Lord of Foreign Affairs * Magister Populi- Lord of Internal Affairs * JDorian- Lord of Finance * Kingly- Lord of Defense Signed for Mostly Harmless Alliance * Scutterbug- Triumvir * Crushtania- Triumvir * Pourquoi- Triumvir Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Aqua Defense Initiative